coronetfandomcom-20200214-history
World Trade Center II
The World Trade Center II of Coronet '''is a large complex of six skyscrapers that is part of Arcadia Phase I. It is directly modeled after the New World Trade Center in Manhattan's Financial District. Construction Construction of World Trade Center II began shortly after the construction of the original World Trade Center, located just across the street. As of now, the buildings' exteriors have been completed, but the interiors are yet to be complete and the complex is yet to open to the public. Layout World Trade Center II's layout is identical to that of Manhattan's New World Trade Center, comprising of six skyscrapers surrounding a large memorial and museum park. '''One World Trade Center One World Trade Center is the principal skyscraper of World Trade Center II and the tallest building in Coronet, reaching 230 meters in height from the base to the top of the spire. The skyscraper tapers off in an obelisk shape, making it one of the most distinguished buildings in the city. It has over 40 floors and features a large lobby, designated public venues, a multitude of mechanical floors and plenty of viable office space. One World Observatory One World Observatory is located at the top three floors of One World Trade Center. Modeled after the One World Observatory in Manhattan, the observatory is accessible to the public entrance lobby, where guests go through security checks and exotic exhibits to enter the elevator to the viewing level. The glass-enclosed observatory features three dining options with varying price ranges, an entry theater with rising screen, large events space, numerous exhibits mirroring the city's spirit, and breathtaking panoramic views of Coronet. Other Skyscrapers 2, 3, 4, 5, and 7 World Trade Center are the secondary skyscrapers of World Trade Center II. They are generic glass office buildings with uniquely abstract facade styles, and are generally restricted to the public in totality. They offer plenty of valuable office space potentially attracting world-class companies. September 11 Memorial and Museum The September 11 Memorial and Museum is the key component of World Trade Center II, featuring a massive memorial park, two reflecting pools and a museum spanning six levels below ground. This central plaza is completely dedicated in honor of the victims of the September 11, 2001 terrorist attacks that destroyed Manhattan's original World Trade Center and killed close to 3,000 people. The North and South Pools are large fountains at the footprints of the original Twin Towers. The 9/11 Museum comprises of iconic artifacts from the destruction site, as well as exclusive Twin Tower exhibits located within the dimensions of the original towers. Westfield World Trade Center and WTC Transportation Hub Located within the iconic Oculus structure, Westfield World Trade Center is comprised of over 150 stores and restaurants on two levels. In terms of total space, Westfield World Trade Center is the largest mall in Coronet. Also located in the Oculus is the World Trade Center Transportation Hub with transit lines operating throughout Coronet. Category:Skyscrapers Category:Complexes